


What Harry never noticed could fill a series

by Lady_Disdain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Lives, Friendship, Gen, HP: EWE, Harry Is Oblivious, Post-Hogwarts, implied Harry/Ginny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Disdain/pseuds/Lady_Disdain
Summary: In which Harry's status as an unreliable narrator is affirmed.





	What Harry never noticed could fill a series

Harry and Ginny had just sat down for a late tea after a long day of work restoring Grimmauld Place to a liveable state. The two of them had been holed up in the den working on another infestation of Cornish Pixies for the better part of the afternoon. Maybe tomorrow Harry would enlist friends and family to help, but for today it was nice to have the house all to themselves for a change. They were halfway through their teatime ritual (Harry fixing Ginny's cup of English Breakfast- lemon with a touch of sugar, and Ginny fixing up Harry's scone- extra jam followed by lobbing at his head) when the floo activated.

Hermione strode through alone, her hair a messy bun with three eagle feather quills stashed in. Harry was glad it was only three. Five indicates a state of emergency, three is only a heightened threat level. Wordlessly she handed a letter to Ginny. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she read the tastefully expensive parchment.

"Well then. We're just going to have to ensure you look beyond smashing. And secure you a date who is extra fit." she proclaimed grimly. The two women began discussing robe options. Apparently since the ink on the invitation was navy, Hermione had to choose a color that would compliment both "the bride's colors" and her own colouring.

Harry just frowned confusedly. Ginny sighed dramatically. "Krum's getting married." As if that explained everything. Harry's expression did not clear. He looked back and forth between the two women in his kitchen. 

"And he invited Hermione?" Still nothing.

Ginny sighed again, more emphatically, "They dated for two years? Remember?"

Harry did not remember. "They went on one date! When we were fourteen!"

Even Ron looked aghast at this point. "Followed by two years more of them!" he mumbled through a mouthful of scone loaded with both jam and cream.

"Fifteen." Hermione corrected, "And Harry probably never even noticed! What Harry doesn't notice could fill a series."

"Like that time a bloody great snake was slithering through Hogwarts and it never occurred to the Parselmouth why he was the only one who could understand it." Ginny's contribution left Harry feeling somewhat put upon. It wasn't like he was the only one who didn't figure that one out.

"Or that every time he opened the Maurader's Map, his best friend had some man named Peter Pettigrew in his bed with him?" Harry opened his mouth to debate Ron's point. The twins never noticed either!

"Or how Draco Malfoy had a crush on him for nine years!" Seamus added, sipping a cup of milky Assam.

"Or that whenever Seamus borrows money from him, he pays Harry back in leprechaun gold?" George dug through the cabinets for honey.

"What about the collection of Harry Potter memorabilia that used to be in the common room? The twins used to pose the action figures in acts that I don't think are physically possible!" Amusement and disapproval were warring on Hermione's features.

"Oh, they are possible, luv." Fred grinned at her as he finished his third scone.

"And the collection is still there. The students are still adding to it. And the poses are still lewd." Neville smirked, poured out tea for the table. 

Harry wasn't ready to admit defeat. "I notice things." 

Luna patted his head sympathetically, "It must be hard to notice things with the Umgubular Slashkilter infestation."


End file.
